doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Arturo Mercado Jr.
|nacimiento = 29 de noviembre de 1974 |familiares = Arturo Mercado (padre) Magdalena Leonel (madre) Carmen Mercado (hermana) Ángeles Mercado (hermana) Raúl Leonel de Cervantes (abuelo) Magdalena Ruvalcaba (abuela) Queta Leonel (tía) Erica Edwards (prima) Diana Galván Santos (esposa) Diana Santos (suegra |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 29 de noviembre de 1979 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = MMArturoMercadoJr.ogg |demo2 = Henry 2.ogg |demo3 = GLEEWillSchuester.ogg |demo4 = IT2-Richie.ogg |demo5 = Home_alone_-_Arturo_Mercado_Jr.oga |instagram = arturomercadojr_oficial |twitter = ArturoMercadoJr}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor Arturo Mercado Jr. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Creado por MarkGuerra08. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Arturo Mercado Jr. thumb|230px thumb|230px|Arturo Mercado Jr junto con Eduardo Garza. thumb|230px Mickey2013.jpeg|La voz de Mickey Mouse desde 2004, su personaje más emblemático. SP3-HarryOsborn.png|Harry Osborn / Nuevo Duende en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña y en El Hombre Araña: La Serie, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ethan_Hunt_Fallout.jpg|Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise) desde Misión: Imposible III, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. -Woody-.png|Woody a partir de Toy Story 3, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Green_lantern_hal_jordan.jpg|Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde en la película homónima y en varios proyectos animados de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Pain_ght.png|Pain (Nagato) en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. William_Lenox.jpg|William Lennox en la franquicia de Transformers. GLEEWillSchuester.png|Will Schuester en Glee: Buscando la fama. DNTeruMikami.png|Teru Mikami en Death Note. Spirit seci.jpg|Spirit en Spirit: El corcel indomable. DeanMcCoppin.png|Dean McCoppin en El gigante de hierro. Q-ben_whishaw.jpg|Q en las películas actuales de James Bond. Coyote Stark.png|Coyote Stark (Nº 1) en Bleach. Lucifer Morningstar.jpg|Lucifer Estrella de la Mañana en Lucifer. Kanan Jarrus Star Wars.png|Kanan Jarrus en la saga de Star Wars. ShaggySD2.jpg|Shaggy (Matthew Lillard) en Scooby-Doo y Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos. ShaggyRogers.png|El mismo personaje en LEGO Dimensions y ScoobyNatural. Henry Thomas & Friends.jpg|Henry (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos. Baby Fozzie 2018.jpg|Fozzie en Muppet Babies (2018). Damonn_salvvatore.jpg|Damon Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros. TW_Peter_Hale.png|Peter Hale en Teen Wolf. Aladdín2019-Genio.PNG|Genio (Will Smith) en el live action de Aladdín. A-star-is-born-4-e1537982246391-700x307.jpg|Jackson "Jack" Maine (Bradley Cooper) en Nace una estrella. Bruce_harper.jpg|Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. TomBECUNI.png|Tom en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable. 2017-02-15 14.31.45.jpg|Escarabajo / Hanzo en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai. Toaspic.png|Toasty en El tostadorcito valiente. Pctkai.jpg|Príncipe Cornelius en Pulgarcita. MPA_Buzz_McAllister.gif|Buzz McCallister en Mi pobre angelito. TSC_Bernard.png|Bernard en Santa Cláusula y Santa Cláusula 2. Quisiera ser grande-1988-1m.jpg|Billy Francis Kopecki en Quisiera ser grande. Neverending2.jpg|Atreyu en La historia sin fin II. Richieniño.gif|Richie Tozier (joven) (Seth Green) en Eso, el payaso maldito. RichieTozier_ITC201.png|El mismo personaje (adulto) (Bill Hader) en IT: Capítulo dos. CAOC1-IRONMAN.png|Analista de la CAOC en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro. LokiActor-ThorR.png|Actor Loki en Thor: Ragnarok. N'Jobu - BP.png|N'Jobu en Pantera Negra. FBTCOGYusuf.png|Yusuf Kama en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. DCFUHenryAllen.png|Henry Allen en Liga de la Justicia. Song-ju.jpg|Song Jun Cha en Escalera al cielo. Rhodey-2.jpg|Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro. Phil ModernFamily.jpg|Phil Dunphy de Familia moderna. R.L. Stine.png|R.L. Stine (Jack Black) en Escalofríos. Jamie_AshenDS.png|Jamie Ashen (Ryan Kwanten) en El títere. HOTEL_BUDAPEST jude law.jpg|Escritor joven (Jude Law) en El gran hotel Budapest. Dr.-Trevor-Anderson_centro_tierra_2008.gif|Dr. Trevor Anderson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra. Charmingcind2007.png|Príncipe Azul en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad y La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo. Gaspar Le'Gecko.jpg|Gaspar Le'Gecko en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes. Reuben-stitch-89.5.jpg|Reuben / Experimento 625 en la franquicia Lilo & Stitch. Klaus beyblade.jpg|Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Brock OS.png|Brock en Pokémon por siempre:Celebi la voz del bosque y Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias. Morty3.png|Morty en Pokémon. Gilbert Ross (B-TB).png|Gilbert Ross en B: The Beginning. Tatsumi Leonard Aragaki (MB).png|Tatsumi Aragaki en Megalo Box. Kuniharu Saiki (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Kuniharu Saiki en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Zion Kunikida (ITA).png|Zion Kunikida en Ingress: The Animation. GPEUmberto.png|Umberto Mori en la trilogía del anime Godzilla. Takeru Igarashi (C009COJ).png|Takeru Igarashi en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Masami Nezu (KA).jpg|Masami Nezu en Kengan Ashura. Misty de Lagarto Saint Seiya Netflix.PNG|Misty de Lagarto en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. VLDSendak.png|Comandante Sendak en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Zaratras - Silver (L7PC).jpg|Zaratras "Silver" en Los siete pecados capitales. LSPC Dale.png|Dale también en Los siete pecados capitales. Arachni COTW.png|Comandante Arachni en Children of the Whales. Starmon 2010 anime 2.png|Starmon en Digimon Fusion. Bailey - FD2.png|Bailey en Buscando a Dory y Disney Infinity. kuno becker 2.jpg|Santiago Muñez (Kuno Becker) en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño. 20298-26859.gif|Dylan Johns en Poseidón. Ben-Stiller-in-Reality-Bites.jpg|Michael Grates (Ben Stiller) en La dura realidad. TakMashido2.jpg|Tak Mashido en Gigantes de acero. Jackreacherposter.jpg|Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira y Jack Reacher: Sin regreso. DaneNinjaSteelRed.jpg|Dane Romero / Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo #1 / Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo Adicional #1 en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Why_do_people_like_this_character.png|Una vez (joven) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida. OhHome.png|Oh en HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh. Captain_underpants_movie_character.png|Sr. Carrasquilla / Capitán Calzoncillos en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. Padre de Tim 2017.png|Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales. Maverick Top Gun.png|Pete "Maverick" Mitchell en el redoblaje de Top Gun. Star tek(2) -1i.jpg|Wesley Crusher en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2). 1152x864Toa_matau_pose.jpg|Toa Matau de Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui y Bionicle 3: Telaraña de sombras. Teddy-ice-age-collision-course-10.9.jpg|Teddy en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Don gato-2011-1g.jpg|Gomez en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Guy Soy Yo.jpg|Guy Soy-Yo en Huevos verdes con jamón. Glar.png|Glar en Planet 51. Seth_Harper.png|Seth Harper en MECH-X4. Crystal-ball-the-7d-35.3.jpg|Bola de cristal en Los 7E. The President.png|Presidente del universo en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. ZuzoEOA.jpg|Zuzo en Elena de Avalor. Willy-wonka-tom-and-jerry-willy-wonka-and-the-chocolate-factory-3.9.jpg|Willy Wonka en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate. Prof_Utonio_Chicas2016.png|Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). CavalierAP90.PNG|Comandante Cavalier en Atomic Puppet. Tumblr p8p0guNwP31vgq2txo2 1280.png|Dr. Mayer (Mel) en Grandes héroes: La serie. Sky stinger S6MLP.png|Sky Stinger en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Drago JCA.png|Drago en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Hank Perkins 2.jpg|Hank Perkins en Kim Possible. Dale_Jr.png|Dale Earnhardt Jr. en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. LuigiCars3.png|Luigi (2ª voz) en la franquicia Cars. Avalanche.png|Avalancha en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Zorroep2015.jpg|El zorro en El principito (Doblaje de Netflix). AldrinPesky.png|Aldrin Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda. Andrew W.K.png|Rocko el Loco en Tío Grandpa. TetsuyaTsurugi MZI.png|Tetsuya Tsurugi en Mazinger Z: Infinity. Charlie McCay.jpg|Charlie McCay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Hammerhead anime.png|Hammerhead en One Punch Man. Felix the Cat BF&F.png|Felix en Las aventuras del Pequeño Felix y sus amigos. Sigurd.(Sword.Art.Online).full.2163872.jpg|Sigurd en Sword Art Online Félix_khoury.jpg|Félix Khoury (Mateus Solano) en la versión de Globo de Rastros de mentiras. JohnStewarttLB3.png|John Stewart / Linterna Verde en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Gigolo_Joe.jpg|Gigolo Joe en Inteligencia artificial. DPS Charlie Dalton.png|Charlie Dalton en el redoblaje de La sociedad de los poetas muertos. Georgefraser.jpg|George en George de la selva 2. Will RodmanApes.jpeg|William "Will" Rodman en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución . Gary-team-america-world-police-8.6.jpg|Gary Johnston en Equipo America: Policía mundial. Soul-Joe.png|Joe Gardner en Soul (tráiler). Mr-schnoebelen-the-emoji-movie-4.63.jpg|Profesor de Alex en Emoji: La película. Tom-cruise-.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Tom Cruise. James-franco-disco-para-2016 ampliacion.jpg|James Franco, otro actor que doblado habitualmente. Jet Li 2011.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jet Li. Jasonbateman1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jason Bateman. edward_Norton.png|Voz recurrente de Edward Norton. Matthew Lillard 2016-08.jpg|También ha doblado recurrentemente a Matthew Lillard. JudeLaw.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Jude Law. JoshDuhamel.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Josh Duhamel. Ryan_Reynolds_2018.jpg|También ha doblado ocasionalmente a Ryan Reynolds. Ian_Somerhalder_2019.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Ian Somerhalder. Carmodallavecchia1.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Carmo Dalla Vecchia. Thiago_Lacerda_2016.jpg|También ha doblado recurrentemente al actor brasileño Thiago Lacerda Marcos pasquim.jpg|Marcos Pasquim, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes, mejor conocido como Arturo Mercado Jr. (nacido el 29 de noviembre de 1974), es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje mexicano con de trayectoria, empezando el 29 de noviembre de 1979. Información general Hijo de una leyenda del doblaje, Arturo Mercado Chacón y de una de las pioneras del doblaje, Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes, nieto de dos pilares del doblaje Raúl Leonel de Cervantes y Magdalena Ruvalcaba, sobrino de Keta Leonel y primo hermano de Erica Edwards, esto lo convierte en la tercera generación de actores de doblaje dentro de su familia junto con su prima antes mencionada. Además es esposo de Diana Galván Santos, hija de otra leyenda del doblaje Diana Santos. Se inició en el doblaje bajo la dirección de su abuela en la empresa Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos (ESM). También ha incursionado en la locución comercial desde el año 1981. Entre sus papeles mas reconocidos están la voz de Mickey Mouse desde el año 2004, Harry Osborn en los filmes de El hombre araña, Spirit en Spirit: El corcel indomable, William Lennox en la franquicia Transformers, Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde en varios proyectos de DC Comics, Pain en Naruto Shippūden, Teru Mikami en Death Note, a Toa Matau en la segunda y tercera entrega fílmica de la saga Bionicle. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Tom Cruise, Jet Li, James Franco, Ian Somerhalder y Matthew Lillard. Filmografía Películas Tom Cruise * Pete "Maverick" Mitchell en Top Gun: Maverick (2020) (tráiler) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Repercusión (2018) * Barry Seal en Barry Seal, solo en América (2017) * Nick Morton en La momia (2017) * Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) * William "Bill" Cage en Al filo del mañana (2014) * Jack Harper en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) * Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Stacee Jaxx en La era del rock (2012) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Roy Miller en Encuentro explosivo (2010) * Claus Von Stauffernberg en Operacion Valquiria (2008) * Senator Jasper Irving en Leones por corderos (2007) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible III (2006) * Ray Ferrier en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Dr. William "Bill" Harford en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Charlie Babbit en Rain Man (1988) (redoblaje) * Pete "Maverick" Mitchell en Top Gun (1986) (redoblaje) James Franco * Tommy Wiseau / Johnny en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (2017) * Mac McLeod en In Dubious Battle (2016) * Layrd Mayhew en ¿Por qué él? (2016) * Stephen Elliott en Historias en mi mente (2015) * Christian Longo en Falsa identidad (2015) * Tom Wright en Gente de bien (2014) * William "Will" Rodman (archivo) en El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) * Él mismo en Veronica Mars (2014) * William "Will" Rodman en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) * Fabious en Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Gusto en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Harry Osborn / Nuevo Duende en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Blaine Rawlings en Caballeros del aire (2006) * Jake Huard en Annapolis (2006) * Capitán Prince en El gran rescate (2005) * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña (2002) Jet Li * Yin Yang en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) * Huo Yuanjia en Sin miedo (2006) * Sin nombre en Héroe (2002) * Liu Jian (Johnny) en El beso del dragón (2001) * Gabe Law / Gabriel Yulaw / Lawless en El único (2001) * Kit Li en Terror en Hong Kong (1995) * Kwun en La leyenda del dragón rojo (1994) * Wong Fei-Hung en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Wong Fei-Hung en Erase una vez en China II (1992) Jason Bateman * Max en Noche de juegos (2018) * Josh Parker en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) (trailer) * Simon Callum en El regalo (2015) * Nick Hendricks en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) * Nick Hendricks en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Wally en Loco por ella (2010) (redoblaje) * Craig Gregory en Amor sin escalas (2009) * Doctor en La mentira original (2009) Jamie Foxx * Walter McMillian en Buscando justicia (2019) * Bats en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) * Benjamin Stacks en Annie (2014) * Presidente James W. Sawyer en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Nathaniel Ayers en El solista (2009) * Max en Colateral (2004) Jude Law * Yon-Rogg en Capitana Marvel (2019) (tráiler) * Escritor joven en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Dr. John Watson en Sherlock Holmes (2009) (trailers) * Alfie Etkins en Alfie (2004) * Capitán Sky en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) * Gigolo Joe en Inteligencia artificial (2001) Matthew Lillard * Roger Sperling en Los limpia piscinas (2011) * Jerry Conlaine en Sin rumbo (2004) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo (2002) * Billy Bru en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Jason en Los lavaplatos (2000) Josh Duhamel * William Lenox en Transformers: El último caballero (2017) * Ben Cahill en Mala conducta (2016) * William Lenox en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * William Lenox en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * William Lenox en Transformers (2007) Chiwetel Ejiofor * Barón Mordo en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) (trailer 1) * Raymond "Ray" Kasten en Secretos de una obsesión (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Vincent Kapoor en Misión rescate (2015) * Peabody en Agente Salt (2010) * Adrian Helmsley en 2012 (2009) Ryan Reynolds * Bill Pope en Criminal (2016) * Curtis en Mississippi Grind (2015) * Jared en Ted (2012) * Mitch Planko en Si fueras yo (2011) * Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde en Linterna Verde (2011) Edward Norton * Whit Yardsham en Belleza inesperada (2016) * Monty Brogan en La hora 25 (2002) * Nelson Rockefeller en Frida (2002) * Brian Finn en Divinas tentaciones (2000) * Lester "Worm" Murphy en Apuesta final (1998) Matt Damon * Actor de Loki en Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Sgto. Colin Sullivan en Los infiltrados (2006) * Will Grimm en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) (versión TV) * Streamer en Mystic Pizza (1988) (redoblaje) Zach Braff * Frank / Finley en Oz, el poderoso (2013) * Michael en El último beso (2006) * Tom Reilly en El ex (2006) * Andrew Largeman en Tiempo de volver (2004) Billy Crudup * Oscar Carlson en El pasado que nos une (2019) * Henry Allen en Liga de la Justicia (2017) * Julien Levade en Charlotte Gray (2001) Freddie Prinze, Jr. * Kanan Jarrus en Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker (2019) * Ray Bronson en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Ray Bronson en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) Brendan Fraser * Dan Sanders en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Mortimer Folchart en El libro mágico (2009) * Trevor en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) Hugh Dancy * Luke Brandon en Loca por las compras (2009) * Galahad en Rey Arturo (2004) * Príncipe Charmont en Ella está encantada (2004) Mark Ruffalo * Dwight Arno en Camino a la redención (2007) * David Abbot en Como si fuera cierto (2005) * Ted Stewart en Volando alto (2003) Marlon Wayans * Gawain MacSam en El quinteto de la muerte (2004) * Tyrone C. Love en Requiem for a Dream (2000) (redoblaje) * Loc Dog en No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) (redoblaje) [[Taika Waititi|'Taika Waititi']] * Antoine en Free Guy: Tomando el control (2020) (trailer) * Adolf Hitler en Jojo Rabbit (2019) Bradley Cooper * Agente Colin Bates en La mula (2018) * Jackson "Jack" Maine en Nace una estrella (2018) Sterling K. Brown * Waikiki / Sherman en Hotel de criminales (2018) * N'Jobu en Pantera Negra (2018) Jack Black * R.L. Stine en Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada (2018) * R.L. Stine en Escalofríos (2015) Thomas Lennon * Michael O'Donoghue en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) * Pete Morse en Un novio en apuros (2003) Guy Pearce * Peter Weyland en Alien Covenant (2017) * Edward Vlll en El discurso del rey (2010) (versión TV) Ben Whishaw * Q en 007: Spectre (2015) * Q en 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) Ralph Fiennes * Alec Beasley en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) * Alec Beasley en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) Kuno Becker * Hector en Puños de honra (2009) * Santiago Muñez en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2007) Patrick Fabian * Buck Seger en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) * Buck Seger en Nieve (2004) Paul Schneider * Gus en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) * Dick Liddil en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) Ian Somerhalder * Marco Polo en Marco Polo (2007) * Dexter McCarty en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) (versión The Weinstein Company) Johnny Knoxville * Topper Burks en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Dick Rasmunsson en Algo más que cómplices (2002) Benjamin Bratt * Wade Handler en Sin rastro (2002) * Eric Matthews en Miss Simpatía (2000) Jacob Vargas * Victor en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (redoblaje) * A.B. Quintanilla en Selena (1997) (doblaje original) John Ales * Jason en El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) * Jason en El profesor chiflado (1996) David Krumholtz * Bernard en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) * Bernard en Santa Cláusula (1994) Corey Haim * Les Anderson en Sin permiso para manejar (1988) * Lucas Bly en La inocencia del primer amor (1986) Otros * Richie Tozier (adulto) (Bill Hader) en IT: Capítulo dos (2019) * Genio (Will Smith) en Aladdín (2019) * Lester Barnes (Hill Harper) en El sol también es una estrella (2019) * Victor Sykes (Joel Edgerton) en Corazón borrado (2018) * Bob Geldof (Dermot Murphy) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) * Wayne Mackey (Rich Sommer) en Verano del 84 (2018) * MacIntyre "Mac" Womack (Steve Lemme) en Super Policías 2 (2018) * Arlo Sabien (Patch Darragh) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) * Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto (2018) * Reportero (Bob Gillian) en Mentes poderosas (2018) * Thomas McGregor (Domhnall Gleeson) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) (trálier) * Agente Stiles (Clay Edmund Kraski) en All Eyez on Me (2017) * Bernard (Stewart Arnott) en La forma del agua (2017) * Tnte. Cnel. Frank Groom (Rufus Wright) en War Machine (2017) * Rey Arturo (Charlie Hunnam) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) * Agente especial Hamer (Matt Dillon) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) * Levar Mathis (Matthew Broderick) en Las reglas no aplican (2016) * Kaecilius (Mads Mikkelsen) en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) (tráiler) * General del Pentágono (Conrad Coates) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) * Fabián Brando (Adrián Suar) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) * Zach (Daniel Ings) en Volando alto (2016) * Moisés (Gael García Bernal) en Desierto (2015) * Erich Van Wyk (Daniel Janks) en Tremors 5: Camino de sangre (2015) * Luca (Raoul Bova) en Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (2015) * Dr. Ron Hamilton (Stephen Moyer) en La verdad oculta (2015) * Voces adicionales en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Laurence Golborne (Rodrigo Santoro) en Los 33 (2015) * Illya Kuryakin (Armie Hammer) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) * Miguel Escobar (Miguel Gomez) en Revancha (2015) * Conductor de autobús (Matthew Kevin Anderson) en Tomorrowland (2015) * Horst (Brennan Brown) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) * Phillips (Chad Donella) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Andreas Gruber (William Moseley) en La montaña silenciosa (2014) * Ray (Jason Lee) en Tell (2014) * Albert (Adam David Thompson) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) * Doug McLeod (David Tennant) en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) * Padre de Gus (David Whalen) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) * Caio (Mateus Solano) en Confía en mí (2014) * Amaury (Kiko Mascarenhas) en Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 (2013) * Elliot Doolittle (David Walton) en El makeover del amor (2013) * John F. Kennedy (James Marsden) en El mayordomo (2013) * George (Amir K) en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013) * Andrew Fassbatch (Elyes Gabel) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Voces adicionales en Mamá (2013) * Frankie (Frank Grillo) en Lady Vegas (2012) * Rollie (Drew Waters) en Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) * Tarro pequeño (Mark Povinelli) en Espejito, espejito (2012) * Dylan (Brad Rowe) en Valentine's Date (2011) * Jeff Thompkins (Jason Segel) en 30 y viviendo en casa (2011) * Griffin Byrne (Seth Meyers) en Año nuevo (2011) * Thomas "Tom" Popper Sr. (joven) (Charles L. Campbell) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Tak Mashido (Karl Yune) en Gigantes de acero (2011) * Voces adicionales en El hombre lobo (2010) * Orlando (Alessandro Conetta) en El árbol de mimbre (2010) * Will Scarlet (Scott Grimes) en Robin Hood (2010) * Lou Dorchen (Rob Corddry) en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) * Dr. Carlisle Cullen (Peter Facinelli) en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (redoblaje) * John Wraith / Spectre (Will.i.am) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Ben Lee (Ryan McDonald) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Conductor de BMW (Brandon T. Jackson) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * Jakub Rozenfeld (Ido Goldberg) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Roger (Tommy Dewey) en 17 otra vez (2009) * Wealthy Prepster (Ian Harding) en Adventureland (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) * Benjamin Keynes (Jonas Ball) en El Objetivo (2008) * Sparky (Bujía) (Kick Gurry) en Meteoro, la película (2008) * Analista de la CAOC (Tim Griffin) en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) * Dan (Jason Biggs) en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) * Brandon (Justin Long) en Hagamos una porno (2008) * Steve (Michael Fassbender) en Silencio en el lago (2008) * Agente del tesoro (Rufus Wright) en 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) * Jamie Ashen (Ryan Kwanten) en El títere (2007) * John McCarthy (James Marsters) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) * Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) * Capitán Ken Narlow (Donal Logue) en Zodíaco (2007) * Larry (Jarrad Paul) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Nathan (Jaron Lowenstein) en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * Dylan Johns (Josh Lucas) en Poseidón (2006) * Billy Hodge (Brian Geraghty) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) ** Leech (San Shella) ** Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) (promocionales) * Danny Freemont (Casper Van Dien) en La maldición del Rey Tut (2006) * Paul (Jonathan Sadowski) en Una chica en apuros (2006) * Zorro (Rupert Everett) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) * Crash (Jimmi Simpson) en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Ed Kingsford (Curt Dousett) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Peter (Gabriel Mann) en Muy parecido al amor (2005) * Roark Jr. (Nick Stahl) en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Joe Montebello (Eyal Podell) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) * Chazz Reinhold (Will Ferrell) en Wedding Crashers (2005) * Brandon (Teddy Dunn) en Campus Confidential (2005) * Sgto. Jake Roenick (Ethan Hawke) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) * Johnny Wickman (Daniel Gillies) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) * William Dobbin (Rhys Ifans) en Vanidad (2004) * Artur / Acomodador en teatro en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * Guía en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) * Luther (Mark Kozelek) en La chica del mostrador (2004) * Dewey (Cal Macaninch) en Querido Frankie (2004) * George (Christopher Showerman) en George de la selva 2 (2003) * Theodore "Armpit" (Byron Cotton) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Ed (David Sutcliffe) en Bajo el sol de Toscana (2003) * Harper (Kevin Rankin) en Hulk (2003) * Marvin (Steve Zahn) en La guardería de papá (2003) * Ronnie Rizzat (Snoop Dogg) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * Voces adicionales en Defendiendo a los niños (2003) * Nicholas (Paul Bettany) en The Reckoning (2003) * Chico (Derek Luke) en Carreras clandestinas (2003) * Pearl Madison (Don Cheadle) en El crimen de Leland(2003) * T.J. McCabe (Josh Charles) en S.W.A.T. (2003) * Agente T (Patrick Warburton) en Hombres de negro II (2002) * Dodge (Ron Eldard) en Barco fantasma (2002) * Chedar Bob (Evan Jones) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Carlos (Fele Martínez) en Darkness (2002) * Tnte. Thomas W. Hart (Colin Farrell) en En defensa del honor (2002) * Billy (Lahmard J. Tate) en La barbería (2002) * Falso Frank y voz en aeropuerto en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Tony (Dorian Missick) en Amor a segunda vista (2002) * Calicó (Jon Lovitz) en Como perros y gatos (2001) * Hugo Goulding (Josh Hartnett) en O (2001) (1ª versión) * Davis (Matt McKane) en Hermosa locura (2001) * Joe Messing (Mark Pellegrino) en Sueños, misterios y secretos (2001) * Gary Gordon (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) en Alta velocidad (2001) (1ª versión) * Kyle Brenner (Jake Busey) en Mujeriego en apuros (2001) * Jacob (Anthony Rapp) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Clifford Franklin (Orlando Jones) en Los suplentes (2000) * Sebastian Valmont (Robin Dunne) en Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) * Gregory Sackville-Bagg (Dean Cook) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Greg McConnell (Eric Mabius) en Juegos sexuales (1999) * Anton Tobias (Devon Sawa) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Steve Montgomery (David Strickland) en Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) * Lord Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) en Isabel: La reina virgen (1998) (redoblaje) * Piloto en altavoz (Jim Dirker) en Asteroide (1997) * Jesse (Jason James Richter) en Liberen a Willy 3 (1997) * Steve (Jonathan Blick) en Los espectros (1996) * Wally (Tim Conlon) en Ángeles (1994) * Michael Grates (Ben Stiller) en La dura realidad (1994) * Ronnie (Viggo Mortensen) en Punto de ebullición (1993) * Evan (Max Perlich) en Riesgo total (1993) * Shorty (Spike Lee) en Malcolm X (1992) (redoblaje) * Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (Christian Slater) en El imperio del crimen (1991) * Bernard Woodruff (Jason Gould) en El príncipe de las mareas (1991) * Skip Carter (Evan MacKenzie) en Ghoulies 3: Los Ghoulies van al colegio (1991) * Aldo (Peter Riegert) en Oscar (1991) (redoblaje) * Atreyu (Kenny Morrison) en La historia sin fin II (1990) * Buzz McCallister (Devin Ratray) en Mi pobre angelito (1990) * Richie Tozier (joven) (Seth Green) en Eso (1990) * Joe Banks (Tom Hanks) en Joe contra el volcán (1990) (redoblaje) * Charlie Dalton (Gale Hansen) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Kazim (Kevork Malikyan) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Billy Francis Kopecki (Jared Rushton) en Quisiera ser grande (1988) * Dickie (Tom Chiu) en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Patrick "Patsy" Goldberg (James Hayden) / Patsy (joven) (Brian Bloom) en Érase una vez en América (1984) (2ª versión) * Tommy Jarvis (Corey Feldman) en Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) * Voces adicionales en Psicosis II (1983) (redoblaje) * Charlie Auden (Brendan Ward) en Más allá del honor (1981) * Mayor Gobler (Anthony Higgins) en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) (redoblaje) * Ira Steiker (Ray Sharkey) en Encrucijada de pasiones (1980) * Pasajero de Travis (Martin Scorsese) en Taxi Driver (1976) (doblaje original) Series animadas Bret Iwan * Mickey Mouse en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas * Mickey Mouse en La casa de Mickey Mouse Otros * Kanan Jarrus en Star Wars Rebels * Mickey Mouse en Mickey Mouse (Chris Diamantopoulos) * Fozzie en Muppet Babies (2018) * Carlos Casagrande en The Loud House * Comandante Cavalier en Atomic Puppet * Dr Mayer (Mel) (ep. 1) en Grandes héroes: La serie * Kurt Hardwick (temp. 22) en Los Simpson * Henry (temp. 20-) en Thomas y sus amigos * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña: la serie * Aldrin Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda * Frankenstein en Tortugas Ninja * Taylor Evermore en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Craig en Las locuras de Andy * Joshua "Josh" Levy en Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville * Presidente del universo en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes * Guy Soy-Yo en Huevos verdes con jamón * Jim Rhodes en Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro * Surgeon en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Nahdar Vebb en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Slick en Norman Normal * Gaspar en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Sky Stinger (temp. 6) / Firelight (Temp. 8) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Drago en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * Wyatt en Hora de aventura (ep. "Boda Manzana") * Comandante Sendak / Kolivan (ep. 38) en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Bola de Cristal / Voces adicionales en Los 7E * Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) * Padre de Yola en Las piezas del rompecabezas * Zuzo en Elena de Avalor * Reuben (Experimento 625) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Voces adicionales en Agripina * Voces adicionales en Un show más * Voces adicionales en Descontrol * Voces adicionales en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz Anime Toshihiko Seki * Félix en Las aventuras del Pequeño Felix y sus amigos * Harum en Shaman King * Apolo en Zatch Bell Daisuke Hirakawa * Charlie McCay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Comandante Arachni en Children of the Whales Hisao Egawa * Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Fury Kenyū Horiuchi * Pain (Nagato) en Naruto * Pain (Nagato) en Naruto Shippūden Masaya Matsukaze * Morty en Pokémon * Teru Mikami en Death Note Rikiya Koyama * Coyote Stark en Bleach * Zaratras "Silver" en Los siete pecados capitales Otros * Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Ryo Utagawa / Hueco (ep. 78) en Bleach * Aphrodi / Moe Manga / Hanzo Hatsutori / Gen Koga en Súper Once * Oliver / Dorian / Soldado del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon * Kenta Yamaoka en Eyeshield 21 (ep. 38, 67) * Takeru Igarashi en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice * Reuben (Experimento 625) en ¡Stitch! * Elecman.EXE en MegaMan NT Warrior * Hammerhead en One Punch Man * Starmon en Digimon Fusion * Dale en Los siete pecados capitales * Sigurd en Sword Art Online * Gilbert Ross / Gilbert falso en B: The Beginning * Narración e insertos en Mazinger Z (versión remasterizada) * Zion Kunikida en Ingress: The Animation * Mule (Mosco) en Dragon Ball Super * Tatsumi Aragaki en Megalo Box * Misty de Lagarto en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Masami Nezu en Kengan Ashura * Kuniharu Saiki en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar Series de TV Jason Bateman * Marty Byrde en Ozark * Él mismo en Los Muppets * Narrador en Creciendo con los Fisher Matthew Morrison * Dr. Paul Stadler en Grey's Anatomy * Will Schuester en Glee: Buscando la fama Stephen Moyer * Reed Strucker en The Gifted * Gery en Jan (2012) Ian Somerhalder * Boone Carlyle en Lost * Damon Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros Tom Ellis * Lucifer, estrella de la mañana en Lucifer * Dr. William P. Rush en Rush Andrew W.K. * Él mismo en Destruir, construir, destruir * Él mismo en ¿Qué pasaría? Russell Tovey * Ray Terrill/El Rayo en Flash * Ray Terrill/El Rayo en Leyendas del mañana Zach Braff * Repartidor de pizza en Cougar Town * Dr. J.D. Dorian en Scrubs Otros * Cory Ellison (Billy Crudup) en The Morning Show * Christopher Pike (Anson Mount en Star Trek: Discovery * Dane Romero/Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo #1 / Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo Adicional #1 (Mike Edward) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel * Seth Harper (Peter Benson) en MECH-X4 * Peter Hale (Ian Bohen) en Teen Wolf * El mentalista ** Keith Farrow (Lochlyn Munro) (temp. 3, ep. 1)(2010) ** Tommy Lisbon (Henry Thomas) (temp. 4, ep. 6) (2011) * Rata en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge * Matt Damon en Project Greenlight * William Tockman / Clock King (Robert Knepper) en Flecha * Ben Krull / Reactron (Chris Browning) en Supergirl * Ron (Adam Campbell) en Mixology * Presentador Dave (Jonathan Chase) en Victorious * Jake Epping (James Franco) en 11.22.63 * Albert Einstein (joven) (Johnny Flynn) en Genius * Elliot (Lak Rana) en Lindas mentirosas * Chica indiscreta ** Julian Rawlins (Harmon Walsh) (temp. 2, ep. 36) ** Anfitrión (Nick Atkinson) (temp. 5, ep. 94) * Phil Dunphy (Ty Burrell) en Familia moderna * Michael Knight (Justin Bruening) en El auto fantástico * John Rowland en Esposas desesperadas * Paul Edison en Los gemelos Edison * Dr. Jeffrey "Big Love" Cole / Jack Nash (Matthew Lillard) (temp. 7, ep. 9) en Doctor House * Soldado Eugene Doc Roe en Hermandad en la trinchera (2001) * Martin Fitzgerald (Eric Close) en Sin rastro (2ª voz) * Danny McCoy (Josh Duhamel) en Las Vegas * Thomas Grace / Sam en Alias * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Detective Chester Lake (Adam Beach) (temps. 8-9) ** Abogado Trevor Langman (Peter Hermann) (temps. 3-11) ** Michael Goren (Adam Kauffmann) (temp. 2, ep. 1) ** Joe Templeton Jr. (Chris Beetem) (temp. 2, ep. 10) ** Wesley Jansen / Peter Ivanhoe (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) (temp. 3, ep. 7) ** Peter Smith (Pete Starrett) (temp. 3, ep. 10) ** Trevor Langan (Peter Hermann) (temp. 3, ep. 11) ** Ross McKenzie (Christopher Orr) (temp. 3, ep. 16) ** Jason Whitaker (Bradley Cooper) (temp. 6, ep. 20) ** Elijah Okello (Gbenga Akkinagbe) (temp. 10, ep. 17) ** Oficial Nate Kendall (Wentworth Miller) (temp. 11, ep. 1) ** Victor Ramos (Kevin Alejandro) (temp. 12, ep. 6) ** Líder de la fraternidad (temp. 12, ep. 16) ** Ken Turner (John Stamos) (temp. 12, ep. 22) * Matt Callan en La agencia * Dave (Craig Robert Young) en Hechiceras (temp. 5, ep. 93) (2002) * Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2) * Cubby (Jeff Douglas) en El famoso Jett Jackson * Nigel Barker en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Mike Mason (Michael Benz) en Mike y Angelo * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Voces adicionales en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Turtlelini (Paul Harrop) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce Películas animadas Brian Drummond * Toa Matau en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui * Toa Matau en Bionicle 3: Telaraña de sombras Christopher Daniel Barnes * Príncipe en La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo * Príncipe en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad Ed Helms * Sr. Carrasquilla / Capitán Calzoncillos en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película (2017) * Una vez (joven) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) Jonah Hill * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en La gran aventura LEGO 2 (2019) (trailer) * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en La gran aventura Lego (2014) Rob Paulsen * Experimento 625 "Reuben" en Leroy y Stitch * Experimento 625 "Reuben" en La película de Stitch Wayne Allwine * Mickey Mouse en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Mickey Mouse en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros Tom Hanks * Woody en Toy Story 4 (2019) * Woody en Toy Story 3 (2010) Keith Wickham * Henry en Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras (2018) * Henry en Thomas y sus amigos: El Viaje más allá de Sodor (2017) Otros * Joe Gardner en Soul (tráiler) (2020) * Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño (2018) * Voces adicionales en Deep, el pulpo (2017) * Willy Wonka en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate (2017) * Profesor de Alex en Emoji: La película (2017) * Luigi (Tony Shalhoub) en Cars 3 (2017) * Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales (2017) * Escarabajo / Hanzo en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai (2016) * Yu Lei en Los hermanos guardianes (2016) * El zorro (James Franco) en El principito (Doblaje de Netflix) (2016) * Bailey (Ty Burrell) en Buscando a Dory (2016) * Avalancha (Bryan Callen) en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate (2014) * Subcomisario Bautista Pizano en Metegol (2013) * Mickey Mouse en Fantasía (redoblaje de 2010) * Cole Fusion (Chris Parnell) en Kung Fu Magoo (2010) * Glar en Planet 51 (2009) * Dale Earnhardt Jr. en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) * Lil Farley en El elfo feliz (2005) * Bombero dálmata en Chicken Little (2005) * Falange / Hombre en el tráfico / Mike en [[Los Increíbles|Los Increíbles: Material adicional]] (2005) * Príncipe Jeeki (Rob Paulsen) en Mulán 2 (2004) * Monstruo pequeño en Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Tom en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable (2001) * Simon en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo * Kanan Jarrus en Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión * Spirit (Matt Damon) en Spirit: el corcel indomable * Voces adicionales en El planeta del tesoro * Príncipe Chulalongkorn en El Rey y Yo * Príncipe Cornelius en Pulgarcita * Dean McCoppin en El gigante de hierro * Toasty en El tostadorcito valiente * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Gunther (Judge Reinhold) en El gato con botas (1999) Películas de anime Kenyū Horiuchi * Umberto Mori en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas * Umberto Mori en Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla * Umberto Mori en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos Yūji Ueda * Brock en Pokémon: Celebi, la voz del bosque * Brock en Pokémon Héroes: Latios y Latias Otros * Soldado de Freezer #2 en Dragon Ball Super: Broly * Tetsuya Tsurugi en Mazinger Z: Infinity * Afuro Terumi en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai * Murasame en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Cortos/Especiales animados Tom Hanks * Woody en Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo * Woody en Toy Story de Terror * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii Otros * Camión de bomberos (corto "Los Bomberos") en Doki descubre * Shaggy Rogers en ScoobyNatural Telenovelas y series brasileñas Carmo Dalla Vecchia * César/Rodrigo en Reglas del juego * Mauricio Ferreira en Imperio * Manfred Hauser en Preciosa Perla * Rey Augusto III en Cuento encantado * José Silverio de Andrade en La cura * Alcino Rodrigues en Cuna de gato * Zé Bob en La favorita Thiago Lacerda * Darcy Williamson en Orgullo y pasión * Ciro Noroña en Sombras del ayer * Él mismo en Aguanta corazón * Joaquín José da Silva Xavier "Tiradentes" en La dama de la libertad * Marcos Bittencourt en Por siempre * Capitán Rodrigo Cambará en El tiempo y el viento Marcos Pasquim * Mariano Santiago en El tiempo no para * Carlos Alberto da Matta en Mujeres ambiciosas * Gilson Motta en Encantadoras * Abner en Dinosaurios y robots Reynaldo Gianecchini * Anthony Mariano en Verdades secretas * Carlos Eduardo dos Santos "Cadu" en La sombra de Helena * Nando Carvalho en ¿Pelea o amor? * Frederico Lobato (2ª voz) en Passione Marcello Airoldi * Romero en Salve al rey * Delegado Lozada en Sol naciente * Inspector Barros en La guerrera Otros * Félix Khoury (Mateus Solano) en Rastros de mentiras * José Camilo (Daniel) en Ciudad Paraíso * Felipe (Rocco Pitanga) en El color del pecado Telenovelas japonesas * Takeshi Tanokura (adolescente) (Yōji Matsuda) / Nozomi Tanokura (adolescente) (Toshio Kuwahara) en Oshin Dramas coreanos * Kim Shin/El Ser Inmortal (Gong Yoo) en Goblin, el solitario ser inmortal (2016-2017) * Song Joo Cha (Kwon Sang Woo) en Escalera al cielo (2003-2004) Telefilmes * Voces adicionales en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) * Philip Seaver (Stephen Amell) en Pasión por el triunfo 4: Fuego & hielo (2010) Documentales * Profesor Jason E. Box en Antes que sea tarde * Tom Cruise en Spielberg * Narración (Kenneth Branagh) en Paseando Con Dinosaurios - La balada de Big All (redoblaje) * Nigel Marven en Chased by Dinosaurs (redoblaje) * Nigel Marven en Monstruos Marinos (redoblaje) * Andy Weir en Mars Videojuegos Bret Iwan * Mickey Mouse en Castillo de la Ilusión * Mickey Mouse en Epic Mickey 2: El Poder de dos * Mickey Mouse en Disney Infinity Jim Hanks * Woody en Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar * Woody en Disney Infinity * Woody en LEGO Los Increíbles Josh Keaton * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Lego DC Super-Villains * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Otros * Warwick en League of Legends * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde (Steve Blum) en Injustice 2 * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en LEGO Dimensions * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde (Adam Baldwin) en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde (Ryan Reynolds) en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * Luigi / Kanan Jarrus (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) / Bailey en Disney Infinity * Jun en Halo: Reach * Romeo (Nolan North) / Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Marines en Halo 3 * Soldados en Gears of War 2 * Mafiosos en Batman: Arkham Origins * Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) / Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise) / Silver en LEGO Dimensions * Zenyatta en Overwatch * Cnel. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Máquina de Guerra/Iron Patriot (Don Cheadle) en LEGO Avengers * Pain (Kenyū Horiuchi) en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Elijah Kamski / Gavin Reed en Detroit Become Human * Dr. Hagen (Chris Cox) en Spider-Man Intérprete * Toasty en El tostadorcito valiente * Mickey Mouse en Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos * Una vez (joven) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida * Genio en Aladdín (2019) Dirección de doblaje Diseño en Audio * Esposas Desesperadas * El juego del miedo 4 * Querido Frankie * Valentín * La chica del mostrador (1ª versión) * Hollywoodland * Las locuras de And * Desapareció una noche * Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño * Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu * Preparatoria Halloween * La escafandra y la mariposa * ¿Bailamos? * Manny a la obra (temps. 2-3) * Un novio para mi mujer * Camino a la gloria * La historia de Pixar * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui * Bionicle 3: Red de sombras * Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Las aventuras bucaneras de Jake * Viudas * Revenge * Kirby Buckets (temp. 2-) * Un santa no tan santo 2 * Desafío de cuerdas * Acosada por mi doctor: La venganza de Sophie * Zombies * Coop y Cami * Nivis, amigos de otro mundo * Sigue la corriente Taller Acústico S.C. * Herbie: A toda marcha * Mulán 2 * La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos * ¡Gol! * Un viaje de aquellos * All Eyez on Me (versión Buena Vista) DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Poseidón * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás * La leyenda del tesoro perdido * Tiempo de volver * Milagro en la cancha Procineas S.C.L. * La agencia * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * El auto increíble (2008) (algunos eps.) * Degrassi: La nueva generación New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Amor a segunda vista * Carreras clandestinas * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado * Mamma Mia! * La tierra perdida * Legalmente rubias * Glee 3D: La película * Amor sin escalas * El ocaso de un asesino * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (versión Summit) * El discurso del rey (3ª versión) SDI Media de México * Los seis signos de la luz * Aaron Stone * Almas perdidas * X Games: La película * Yesterday (2019) Producciones Grande * Igualita a mí * Carancho * Lovestruck: The Musical * Leyendas del crimen (versión Buena Vista) * Ant-Man * Los Vengadores Unidos (temp. 4-) * Marvel: Aventuras de Súper Héroes * LEGO Marvel Superhéroes Pantera Negra: Problemas en Wakanda * Marvel Video Comics * Marvel Rising: Initiation * Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos Dubbing House * Kung Fu Magoo * ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Los Asombrosos * Volando alto (2016) Labo * Búsqueda implacable 3 * Victor Frankenstein * HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh * HOME: Especial de fin de año * Voltron: El defensor legendario (ep. 12) * Un jefe en pañales * Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios * Kingsman: El círculo dorado * Spirit: Cabalgando libre (ep. 15) * Coach Snoop * Mentes poderosas * El caballero y su pistola * La maravillosa Sra. Maisel (temp. 2-) * Knightfall * Nacido para ser rey * Crime Time: Hora del peligro * King's Man: El origen Mad Pencil Studio * Búsqueda implacable 3 * Kingsman: El servicio secreto Otros * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Golden Dragon Dubbing) * Bajo el sol de Toscana (MADE Productions) * Ahí viene Cascarrabias (2018) * Lluvia de acero (SIGE Produciendo) Ingeniero de grabación * Búsqueda implacable 3 Adaptación * Nivis, amigos de otro mundo Locución * What's On (Universal Channel) * Locutor Institucional de Aeroméxico * Voz institucional de Universal Channel (2013-2016) * Locutor institucional de "Infiniti" (Inspired Performance) * Nueva voz del "Payasito" de Paleta Payaso y Ricolino * Jarritos * Atlas del Descanso * La Villita * Stella Artois * Del Valle Frut * Pinol * Coca-Cola Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CBAudio * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX (desde 2018) * Mad Pencil Studio * MADE Productions * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * SIGE Produciendo * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. * VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory Trivia * Comparte varios personajes con su padre Arturo Mercado, considerando que sus timbres de voz son similares: ** Ambos han doblado a Shaggy de Scooby Doo: Arturo Jr. lo ha doblado en las dos películas de acción real para cines, en el videojuego Lego Dimensions y en el especial ScoobyNatural mientras que su padre lo dobló en la serie animada clásica. ** Arturo Jr. ha interpretado a Duende Verde (alter ego del padre de Harry Osborn) en sus recientes apariciones, mientras que su padre lo interpretó en sus primeras apariciones. ** Ambos doblaron a Charlie Dalton en la película La sociedad de los poetas muertos: Arturo en el doblaje original y Arturo Jr. en el redoblaje. ** Ambos doblaron a Una vez en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida: Arturo Jr. lo dobló cuando es joven y Arturo lo dobló cuando es anciano. ** En Supercampeones: Road to 2002, Arturo Jr. dobló a Bruce Harper y su padre dobló al mismo personaje en los episodios 24-26, 28, 31, 39. ** En MegaMan NT Warrior, ambos doblaron ElecMan.EXE. ** Ambos doblaron a Trevor Bruttenholm en la película Hellboy: Arturo Jr. lo dobló cuando es joven y Arturo lo dobló como adulto. ** Ambos doblaron a Drago en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan: Arturo Jr. fue su voz base y su padre lo dobló en algunos episodios. * Junto a Liliana Barba, ha dado su voz a diversos personajes en situaciones en las que ambos interpretan personajes que son amigos, aliados, enemigos o tienen otras conexiones: ** Arturo es la voz oficial de Mickey Mouse, mientras que Liliana es la voz de la Pata Daisy. ** En Toy Story 4, Arturo interpreta a Woody y Liliana a la muñeca Gabby Gabby. ** En El Hombre Araña 3, Arturo interpreta a Harry Osborn y Liliana a Mary Jane Watson. ** En Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira, Arturo dobla al protagonista del título y Liliana a su aliada la abogada Helen Rodin. ** En La guerra de los mundos, Arturo le da voz al protagonista Ray Ferrier y Liliana a su ex pareja Mary Ann. ** En las películas live-action de Transformers, Arturo interpreta al militar William Lenox y Liliana a Mikaela Banes. ** En Erase una vez en China II y Erase una vez en China III, Arturo interpreta al maestro en artes marciales Fei Hung Wong y Liliana a su prima Yee. ** En el anime Supercampeones: Road to 2002, Arturo interpreta a Bruce Harper y Liliana a Patty. ** En Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro, Arturo interpeta a Máquina de Guerra y Liliana a Pepper Potts. ** En IT: Capítulo dos, ambos interpretaron a versiones adultas de 2 de los protagonistas, Arturo a Richie Tozier y Liliana a Beverly Marsh. Enlaces externos * * *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco, Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Ingeniero de grabación Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020